whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Legacies of Blood
Legacies of Blood is an expansion set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle that was published by White Wolf in 2005. The bulk of the set focuses on the Laibon, a sect of African vampires introduced in the Vampire: The Masquerade sourcebook Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom. Four of the Laibon legacies are presented as standalone clans in Legacies of Blood: the Akunanse, Guruhi, Ishtarri and Osebo (bloodlines of the Gangrel, Nosferatu, Toreador and Brujah, respectively). Each of the set's four preconstructed starter decks spotlighted one of these four legacies. In addition to the support for the Laibon, Legacies of Blood booster packs also introduced a number of new cards for the bloodlines that had already been introduced in earlier sets: the Ahrimanes, Blood Brothers, Daughters of Cacophony, Gargoyles, Harbingers of Skulls, Kiasyd, Salubri (and their antitribu), Samedi and True Brujah. Due to the sparse information on the Laibon (and, to a lesser extent, on several other bloodlines) in material published for Vampire: The Masquerade, nearly all of the crypt cards in this set feature characters who were created for V:TES rather than characters who were adapted from the roleplaying game. The same also holds true for Ebony Kingdom, a later expansion set that focused more specifically on the Laibon. The crypt card Kisha Bhimji was omitted from this set due to a printing error; the crypt card Uzoma (intended to be exclusive to the Osebo starter deck) was accidentally printed for inclusion in booster packs in its place. Kisha Bhimji was later given out as a promotional card at tournaments. Card list New cards :A: Abebe; Abombwe; Adhiambo; Agru Kabera; Ahrimane Protectorate; Aimee Laroux; Aiyana, the Wolfcatcher; Akunanse Kholo; Al-Muntaquim (sic), The Avenger; Amavi; Ananasi Vampirephile; Ancestor Spirit; Ancestor's Insight; Antoinette Dubois; Aredhel; Aren, Priest of Eshu; Armor of Caine's Fury; Asanbonsam Ghoul; Aversion; Aye; Ayo Igoli :B: Babalawo Alafin; Base Hunting Ground; Batsheva; Battle Frenzy; Belonging Grants Protection; Bima; Bind the Night-Walker; Blessed Audience; Blooding by the Code; Brother in Arms; Bupe Kuila :C: Cedric; Cesewayo; Claiming the Body; Cleansing Ritual; Conductor; Consume the Dead; Covincraft; Crawling Chamber; Creeping Infection :D: Dame Hollerton; Death of the Drum; Dela Eden; Demdemeh; Devil-Channel: Back; Devil-Channel: Hands; Devil-Channel: Throat; Dolie; Duma Rafiki :E: Earth-Feeder; Effie Lowery; The Eldest Are Kholo; The Eldest Command Undeath; Elephant Guardian; Emergency Rations; Enforcer; Eurayle Gelasia Mylonas; Excellent Thirst; Eye of Unforgiving Heaven; Eze, The Demon Prince :F: Fae Contortion; Falhu Shibaba; Fire on the Mountain; Fish; Founders of the Ebony Kingdom; Free Fight :G: Ganhuru; Gentha Shale; Ghost-Eater; Ghoul Messenger; Glare of Lies; Glutton; Goblinism; Gualtiero Ghiberti; The Guruhi Are The Land; Guruhi Kholo :H: Hall of Hades' Court; Hanging Fermata; Hasani; Hatchling; Healing Touch; Heaven's Gate; Hermana Hambrienta Mayor; Hermana Hambrienta Menor; High Aye; High Orun; Homa; Honorine Ateba; Houngan; Hourglass of the Mind :I: Ibn Khaldun, Scholar; Idrissa; Igoli's Loyalty; Informant; Iniko, The Black Lion; Inspire Greatness; Invoking the Beast; Ishtarri Kholo; Ismitta :J: Jack Dawson (Advanced); Jibade el-Bahrawi; Jubal; Jungle Hunting Ground :K: Kamaria; Kamau Jafari; Kamiri wa Itheroro; Kduva's Mask; Kenyatta; Kerrie; Khalu; The Kikiyaon; King's Favor :L: Langa; Leapfrog; Legend of the Leopard; Little Mountain Cemetery; Lumumba :M: Maabara; Macoute; Maria Stone (Advanced); Masai Blood Milk; Masinki; Massassi; Massassi's Honor; Matata; Mbare Market, Harare; Meno Ngari; Mina Grotius; Misrak; Mozambique Allure; Mr. Noir; Muricia :N: Nangila Were; Nehemiah; New In Town; Nkechi; Nkule Galadima; No Secrets From the Magaji :O: Ohoyo Hopoksia (Bastet); Olugbenga; Omme Emberbenight; Onaedo; Orun; Osebo Kholo; Otieno; Overseer :P: Palace Hunting Ground; Pandora's Whisper; Panya, The Wicked; The Path of Retribution; The Path of Tears; The Path of the Scorched Heart; Peacemaker; Persistent Echo; Phagian; Phantom Speaker; Pherydima; Port Hunting Ground; Powerbase: Cape Verde; Powerbase: Tshwane; Predator's Communion; Predator's Mastery; Predator's Transformation; Prejudice; Putrescent Servitude :Q: Quicksilver Contemplation; Quincy, The Trapper :R: Raking Talons; Rashiel; Reanimated Corpse; Recurring Contemplation; Redcap Wilder; Redistribution; Reindoctrination; Reliquary: Akunanse Remains; Reliquary: Biague; Rocia; Rockheart; Roderick Phillips March; Roll; Rosemarie :S: Sanjo; Saulot, The Wanderer; Sayshila; Scry the Hearthstone; The Secret Must Be Kept; Sennadurek; Sense Death; Shadow of Taint; Shaman; Shasa Abu Badr; Shell Game; Sires Command, Childer Inherit; Sobayifa; Solomon Batanea; Song of Pan; Spike-Thrower; Squirrel Balance; Static Virtue; Stonestrength; Strange Day; Summon Spirit Beast; Swarm :T': Tanginé; Tangle Atropos' Hand; Tatu Sawosa; Terra Incognita; Thomasso Ghiberti; Those Who Endure Judge; Transfusion; Travelers Obey the Tenets; Troglodytia; Truth of Blood; Tsunda; Tupdog :'U: Ubende; Uchenna; Ugadja; Uncontrolled Impulse; Unseen Hibernation; Urenna Bunu; Uzoma :V: Vulture's Buffet :W: Wamukota; Wanderer's Counsel; Whistling Up the Beast; Winged Second; Wise Spider :X: none :Y: Yavu Matebo; Yoruba Shrine; Yseult :Z: Zaire River Ferry; Zhara; Zhenga; Zygodat Reprinted cards :0-9: .44 Magnum :A: Absorb the Mind; Alacrity; Ancient Influence; Ancilla Empowerment; Anesthetic Touch; Armor of Terra; Army of Rats; Art's Traumatic Essence; Ashes to Ashes; Aura Absorption; Awe :B: Banishment; The Barrens; Basilisk's Touch; Bastille Opera House; Bewitching Oration; Blessing of the Name; Blissful Agony; Blood Doll; Blood Tears of Kephran; Brass Knuckles; Brick Laying; Brother's Blood; Bum's Rush; Burning Touch; Burning Wrath :C: Canine Horde; Carrion Crows; Catatonic Fear; Cats' Guidance; Celerity; Chameleon's Colors; Change of Target; Chanjelin Ward; Charming Lobby; Choir; Circle; Clio's Kiss; Clotho's Gift; Coagulated Entity; Collapse the Arches; Compress; Computer Hacking; Concert Tour; Consanguineous Boon; Conscripted Statue; Conservative Agitation; Coordinate Attacks; Coroner's Contact; Create Gargoyle; Crocodile's Tongue :D: Daring the Dawn; Darkling Trickery; Dawn Operation; The Death of My Conscience; Defender of the Haven; Dirty Contract; Disguised Weapon; Disputed Territory; Domain Challenge; Domain of Evernight; Dummy Corporation; Dust to Dust :E: Eagle's Sight; Earth Swords; Echo of Harmonies; Effective Management; Elder Library; Enchant Kindred; Engling Fury; Entrancement; Erebus Mask :F: Falcon's Eye; Fast Reaction; Feral Spirit; Flak Jacket; Flow Within the Mountain; Folderol; Forced Awakening; Forced March; Fortitude; Fractured Armament; Freak Drive; Frenzy; Frozen Object :G: Gestalt; Giant's Blood; Gift of Bellona; The Grandest Trick; Gregory Winter; Guardian Angel :H: Hag's Wrinkles; Harass; Heidelberg Caste, Germany; Hidden Strength; High Top :I: Improvised Flamethrower; Increased Strength; Infection; Infernal Pursuit; Information Highway; Instinctive Reaction; Internal Recursion; IR Goggles; Iron Glare :J: none :K: Kine Resources Contested; Kiss of Lachesis; The Kiss of Ra; KRCG News Radio :L: Lapse; Laptop Computer; Lazarene Inquisitor; Legal Manipulations; Legendary Vampire; Life in the City :M: Madrigal; Majesty; Major Boon; Manstopper Rounds; Marijava Ghoul; Minion Tap; Misdirection; The Missing Voice; Mob Connections; Muricia's Call; My Enemy's Enemy :N: Neutral Guard; Nimble Feet; Nose of the Hound :O: Octopod; Owl Companion :P: Panacea; Paris Opera House; The Parthenon; Patrol; Peace Treaty; Poker; Political Flux; Political Stranglehold; Potence; Pounce; Procurer; Projectile; Propaganda; Psychic Projection; Pulse of the Canaille; Pursuit; Pushing the Limit :Q: Quicken Sight :R: Rapid Healing; Rat's Warning; Rayzeel's Song; Razor Bat; Regenerative Blood; Renewed Vigor; Repulsion; Resurrection; Rewind Time; Riddle Phantastique; Rigor Mortis; Riposte; Rock Cat; Rolling with the Punches; Rötschreck; Rowan Ring; The Rumor Mill, Tabloid Newspaper; Rumors of Gehenna :S: Sanguine Instruction; Scalpel Tongue; Secret Horde; Secret Passage; Sense Vitality; Side Strike; Sideslip; Sight Beyond Sight; Siren's Lure; Skin of Steel; Skin of the Chameleon; The Slaughterhouse; Sniper Rifle; Soar; Social Charm; Song of Serenity; Soul of the Earth; Speak With Spirits; Spirit Marionette; Staredown; Steal the Mind; Stone Dog; Stone Quills; Stone Travel; Storage Annex; Strength of the Bear; Sudden Reversal; Swiftness of the Stag; Swoop; Sword of the Righteous :T: Tabriz Assembly; Taste of Vitae; Telepathic Tracking; Tension in the Ranks; Terror Frenzy; Thrown Gate; Thrown Sewer Lid; Tier of Souls; Toreador's Bane; Tourette's Voice; Tracker's Mark; Trap :U: Unburdening the Bestial Soul; Unflinching Persistence; Unwholesome Bond :V': Vampiric Speed; Vengeance of Samiel; Vitae Block; Voter Captivation; Vox Domini; Vulnerability :'W: Wake with Evening's Freshness; Walk of Caine; The Wildebeest; Withering :X: none :Y: Year of Fortune :Z: Zillah's Valley Artists Abrar Ajmal, Rob Alexander, Sam Araya, Ash Arnett, Brian Ashmore, Michael Astrachan, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Peter Bergting, Joel Biske, Greg Boychuk, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Dennis Calero, Nicole Cardiff, Lee Carter, Steve Casper, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Caleb Cleaveland, Becky Cloonan, Alejandro Collucci, Mike Danza, David Day, Michael Dixon, Mike Dringenberg, Alexander Dunnigan, Talon Dunning, Steve Eidson, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Kaja Foglio, Dan Frazier, Randy Gallegos, Daniel Gelon, Tom Gianni, Rebecca Guay, Sue Ann Harkey, Fred Harper, Jeff Holt, Fred Hooper, Heather Hudson, Becky Jollensten, Leif Jones, Veronica Jones, Peter Kim, Hannibal King, Jeff Klimek, Heather Kreiter, Eric LaCombe, Clint Langley, Gary Leach, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Eric Lofgren, Larry MacDougall, Anson Maddocks, Rik Martin, Kevin McCann, John McCrea, Jeremy McHugh, Harold Arthur McNeill, Ken Meyer, Jr., Matt Mitchell, Peter Morbacher, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, Nilson, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Glenn Osterberger, Jim Pavelec, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Ginés Quiñonero, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Roger Raupp, Jeff Rebner, Dave Roach, Christopher Rush, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, James Stowe, Durwin Talon, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Josh Timbrook, Andrew Trabbold, Melissa Uran, Pete Venters, Bryon Wackwitz, Amy Weber, Roel Wielinga, Brad Williams, L. A. Williams, Kieran Yanner Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2005 releases